Paladin Leeroy
Paladin Leeroy is a character in Dark Souls. Location He is found near the end of the Catacombs as a white phantom and as an Invader near the end of the Tomb of the Giants. Plot Paladin Leeroy first appears as a summonable phantom for the Pinwheel boss fight in The Catacombs. His summon sign appears on a ledge that the player has to drop down on from the sarcophagus area. Leeroy later invades the player near the waterfall in the Tomb of the Giants if the player is not Hollowed. Leeroy will not invade unless the player has placed the Lordvessel and hasn't defeated Nito yet. Should the player defeat his phantom, they will find Leeroy's armor in Gravelord Nito's chamber. Lore Paladin Leeroy was the first Undead produced by the Way of White.Paladin Set descriptions. Wielding the legendary treasures Grant and Sanctus, which were granted to him long ago,Grant description.Sanctus description. he ventured into Lordran on the first Undead mission of the Way of White. Strategy Leeroy's Great Hammer, Grant, deals Strike and Magic damage and can hit overhead, so dodging rather than blocking may prove more useful. This overhead hammer attack has a slow recoil animation, so a sideroll followed by a backstab is an extremely effective strategy. His primary attack is also very easy to telegraph and parry. That said, he spawns on a very narrow ledge, so it may be challenging to not fall off. It helps to lure him back to a less limiting space. Although, the cliff can be used to the player's advantage with a well timed kick, if they do not mind losing his drops. Leeroy employs Wrath of the Gods, an AoE spell that deals high damage and inflicts high knockback, particularly dangerous since he spawns next to a cliff. Rolling while he casts it will negate its effects. Leeroy can heal with his Talisman, if given enough time. He may also posses enough Poise and defense to resist merely attacking him at this point, so be ready to backstab him if he tries this. Notes *Killing Leeroy's Red Phantom causes his armor set to drop off a corpse in Gravelord Nito's Tomb, accessible either by killing Gravelord Nito or using the shortcut to join the Gravelord Servant covenant. If the items do not appear, then quitting and reloading will spawn the armor. *Leeroy's armor set and weapons are guaranteed drops. It's rare that the items don't spawn, as this would make them unavailable until the next playthrough (unless another player drops that item). *Keep in mind that it is very easy to have Leeroy fall off the ledge when fighting him, and there is a high chance his unique Grant and Sanctus shield is lost until the next playthrough. Quitting and reloading the game for a phantom invasion rarely saves the items they drop. *Both Grant and Sanctus are needed for the Knight's Honor Achievement/Trophy. *Leeroy will ony invade if the player has already placed the Lordvessel at Firelink Altar. Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | res1 = x2 | Grant | Wpn Grant.png | Guaranteed | Sanctus | Sanctus.png | Guaranteed }} Trivia *Leeroy's name may be a reference to Leeroy Jenkins, a World of Warcraft player renowned for his antics. Similarly to Paladin Leeroy, Leeroy Jenkins was a paladin class, further reinforcing the reference. The reference is also even further reinforced by the aforementioned fact he was the first undead of the Way of White. *Leeroy, as a white phantom, does not have the required Strength to swing Grant one-handed. *Leeroy could also be a reference to the Demon's Souls character, Garl Vinland, as they have many similarities, such as armor and weaponry and the area fought in. Gallery Paladin Leeroy.jpg Paladin Leeroy Concept Art.png|Concept art Red phantom leeroy.jpg|Red phantom Leeroy Videos Dark Souls - Paladin Leeroy's Hidden Sign|Paladin Leeroy's hidden sign Paladin Leeroy - NPC Invader|Paladin Leeroy - NPC invader References pl:Paladyn Leeroy Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms